


Jordan Parrish Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Jordan Parrish





	1. Chapter 1

“Is my Dad here?” You asked Parrish who didn’t look at you and continued typing.

“No, your brother called and he had to go deal with something… I think Lydia found something.” Parrish mumbled.

“Well you’re a lot of help.” You sighed and went to leave.

“You should go on another date with me.” Parrish called and you turned to face him.

“You actually think sitting in the cruiser while you’re on duty is a date?” You chuckled and he nodded.

“Only date I can take you on without the Sherriff finding out.” He smiled and you nodded.

“You can meet me outside the library on your next shift, I’ll bring the coffee.” You smiled and waved at him as he grinned to himself.

*************************************************************

“(Y/N) you’re home late.” John muttered as you shrugged your coat off and found your brother staring at the Tv a handful of popcorn almost to his mouth as if he’d forgotten it was there.

“Yeah I was out with friends; I would have called if it’d gotten any later.” You smiled and hugged him before heading to the kitchen. “I already ate but have you two… I can cook something.”

“We had takeout at the station.” John muttered and chuckled when you slapped the back of Stiles’ head, making him splay popcorn across the room.

“What the heck (Y/N)!” He yelped and you frowned at him.

“You let Dad get a take out!” You snapped back.

“I got him the salad.” He grumbled and you nodded.

“Well… fine. good.” You huffed and glanced at your phone when it went off.

“What’re you so happy about?” He asked and tried to look at your phone.

“Nothing God you’re so irritating.” You huffed and ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head before hugging your father and hurried up to your room.

“Does she seem off to you?” John asked.

“Dad I stopped understanding my sister the minute I hit thirteen, always grumpy or happy and sometimes both… you know she angrily slapped Peter Hale while laughing and crying, so emotional.” Stiles pulled a face and jerked his arms.

“I need you to do me a favour.” He sighed once Stiles had finished rambling.

“Yeah sure.” Stiles’ attention was back on the screen.

“I’ll give you forty dollars to find out who your sister’s dating.” John muttered and Stiles span to face him so fast that his bowl of popcorn flipped onto the floor.

“You told me if I spied on her again I’d be grounded till college.” He said quickly.

“I think she’s… dating Parrish and I know he’s only two years older than her but, she’s going back to college soon and I don’t want her hurt.” John sighed and Stiles nodded.  
“Plus the who supernatural thing.” Stiles grinned when he was awarded a glare and agreed.

**************************************************************

“I’ll be there soon.” You said into the phone and glanced over your shoulder, frowning when someone ducked. “Parrish, you know you didn’t have to meet me.”

“She’s talking to Parrish.” A voice hissed and you looked to the back of the bus and this time spotted your brother.

“Stiles!” you grumbled.

“Oh hey big sis, how’s it going?” Stiles grinned and glanced at Scott who had clearly been elbowed in the ribs.

“Hey (Y/N).” Scott mumbled.

“He sent you to follow me didn’t he… what’s he thinks will happen?” You huffed and let your arms slap down to your side.

“That his baby princess will fall madly in love with a young officer and forfeit her full ride college scholarship to run away with him and he’ll lose you forever.” Stiles made an awkward face. “He’ll have me of course but… well I annoy myself think about poor Dad.”

 

“He sent you to spy on me because he’s worried I’ll drop college for Parrish?” you giggled and sat next to Stiles who shuffled over and effectively squished Scott against the side of the bus.

“Yeah well… hey where you going?” Stiles asked as the bus stopped and you hurried off.

You winked as the doors closed on Scott and Stiles, allowing you to walk over to Parrish who was leaning on his cruiser, picking you up slightly as he hugged you and kissed you as he put you down.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N)?” Parrish muttered as he rolled to find you sleeping curled up with your back to him.

 

With a sigh, he got up and made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for another full day at the station.

“Jordan, breakfast should be ready soon.” You called and he glanced to the door, you’d wanted him to less shifts or even talk to John about transferring somewhere safer. He wondered if he should as the Sherriff for help as he got dressed.

 

“I’ll try and get home early.” Parrish muttered as he hurried into the kitchen, insisting on finishing breakfast and shooed you to sit at the kitchen island. “but you have to call as soon as you finish with Melissa.”

 

“Ok.” You sighed and he winced.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t come.” He muttered and you nodded.

 

“It’s fine.” You sighed and handed him a flask of coffee, kissing him as he hurried out the front door.

******************************************************

“Parrish, you look worried?” John sighed as Parrish paced the station.

 

“I’m just waiting for (Y/N) to call.” He admitted and the Sherriff motioned for Parrish to talk to him. “She’s going to an appointment, she won’t be there yet but… I can’t help but worry, she’s been feeling off and Melissa said she’d give her a check-up but we kind of think… we’ve been trying for kids for a little while.”

 

“Then why are you here, you could have asked for some time off Parrish you work too hard.” John chuckled and reached for his phone.

 

“If you don’t mind I’d like the rest of the afternoon off, Beacon Hills, is much more hectic than we thought it would be.” Parrish muttered and John nodded.

 

“I can call someone in, go.” He waved the deputy off and watched from his office as Parrish grabbed madly at his things and burst out of the station.

***************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Parrish called and you turned to see him running towards you.

 

“Jordan, are you ok, what’re you doing here?” You asked, worried that someone was hurt.

 

“I’m fine, I spoke to John and he’s given me the rest of the day off.” He smiled when you ducked your head to hide your grin, putting your hand up to shade your eyes from the sun when you looked up at him.

 

“Really?” You asked happily and he nodded.

 

“Yeah so now I’ll be underfoot all day.” Parrish chuckled and you took his hand as the two of you walked inside.

 

“Well I’m not doing anything exciting, emptying the fridge and the freezer then going to the store.” You mumbled and he shrugged.

 

“Couldn’t think of anything better.” He kissed you and pushed the door open to the room you were meeting Melissa in.

 

“So, I’m going to do the basic tests and hopefully I’ll find out what’s making you queasy, although I think I have a good idea what it might be.” Melissa teased and you hopped up onto the seat.

 

 

Half an hour later you were carefully walked out of the hospital, Parrish fretting over everything, including your seat belt.

 

“Be careful driving home and I will be right behind you.” He said slowly as if he was hesitating as to whether he should let you drive or not.

 

“I know, I’m just saying, you two be careful.” He kissed the top of your head and jogged to the cruiser, waiting for you to pull out of the car park.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what is Parrish like exactly?” You asked Stiles who was spinning in Parrish’s desk chair while the two of you waited.

 

“He’s respectable, but, ya’ know, a little bit dodgy.” Stiles muttered.

 

“You mean he’s like Scott?” Stiles chuckled at your question and span to face you.

 

“Kinda, he’s… what’re you looking at?” When he turned to see why your mouth had fallen open he saw a naked and singed Parrish strolling into the room.

 

“Sorry I’m late I ran into trouble.” Parrish said as he joined them and Stiles had to use one of his fingers to close your mouth for you.


End file.
